


A Jornada

by samothrace



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samothrace/pseuds/samothrace
Summary: Estas são todas as minhas fanfics em português de Broadchurch, as primeiras publicadas no idioma. Elas estão traduzidas também para a língua inglesa.These are the first Brazilian Portuguese fanfics about Broadchurch. They are all translated and posted here in English as well.





	1. A Jornada - Parte 1 (Alec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pensa sobre os últimos anos, a amizade com Ellie e o caso atual.

O departamento de polícia estava agitado como muitas vezes Hardy já vira. Eram pastas, pessoas passando, vozes alteradas, evidências espalhadas na mesa, anotações. A lousa com a lista completa dos homens que estiveram na festa era devastadora: exercia uma força dolorosa na sala, e cada um que passava por ela, voltava pálido e desanimado. A lista estava incólume na semana passada, e agora com várias anotações adicionadas, mas nenhuma resposta.

Tudo isso parecia cair nas costas de Alec. Ele sentia um enjoo permanente, uma irritação. Precisava resolver o caso, outras mulheres podiam ser atacadas. Mas agora tudo parecia pior, por causa de Daisy. Ele falhou com a própria filha, esteve ausente mais uma vez porque se enterrou em outro caso, quando a promessa era recomeçarem juntos. Da ultima vez, ele se enfiou em um buraco de autodestruição e quase morreu. O coração operava quase como uma bomba calada por pílulas para que não caísse, e ele já havia se habituado a esconder o medo da morte e os ataques. Olhava para toda a vasta visão da cidade de Broadchurch e aquele por-do-sol de cores estupidamente bonitas, como se a Natureza dissesse que iria continuar intocável, enquanto ele poderia morrer sem que notassem sua ausência, e que Pippa seria esquecida também.

Essa fase havia passado, graças a Miller. Ela havia resolvido o caso, acabado com os seus pesadelos. Um dia precisava dizer isso. Sentia que sempre havia tanto, mas tanto a dizer para ela, mas nunca sabia começar. Na verdade, começar alguma coisa era algo que ele havia esquecido como fazer. Os anos longe de Broadchurch não foram nada do que ele esperava. No fundo, ele queria que, chegando em Sandbrook, a vida começasse a ter algum sentido novo. Como se os ponteiros do relógio estivessem todo esse tempo funcionando no sentido anti-horário.

Contudo, não foi assim. Parecia pior. A ausência de Ellie, a última vez que ele viu o rosto da detetive, tudo era fresco e doloroso. Perguntava-se se havia deixado passar alguma chance naquela cidade. O que ele vivia agora era um tormento. Discussões com Tess, com Daisy, o esforço descomunal em recuperar a confiança da filha, as dificuldades dela na escola. E o julgamento em Sandbrook. Ver todo o seu passado revirado mais uma vez. Ele se sentia mal por querer aquele julgamento para estar um pouco perto de Miller, pois o chão onde ela pisava era seguro para ele e a sua atmosfera era aberta e leve. O julgamento durou pouco, e ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso dela ao ver que concluíra o caso, que afinal, os dois conseguiram. Despediram-se com um aperto de mãos, Ellie novamente emocionada. “Hm, Alec, tente reconstruir a sua vida, ok?”, ela sussurrou.

Era impossível reconstruir quando não se tinha quase nada. Dividiu um flat com um antigo colega de trabalho, obrigava-se a sair com ele e um grupo de colegas para pubs, onde se sentia sufocado e pior do que antes. Deixava a TV ligada de fundo, à noite, para fingir que havia alguma companhia. Logo em seguida alugou um flat, e Daisy ajudava a colocar alguns objetos aqui e ali para que parecesse o mais próximo de um lar. Alec pegou as últimas caixas que deixara com Tess, e tentou fazer daquele espaço algo para o qual ele gostava de retornar no final do dia.

A ausência era a sua única companhia. Dias sem motivação, trabalhos irrelevantes como investigador. Ao notar que estava a ponto de explodir de tristeza, quando Daisy se mostrou preocupada ao notar a pia cheia de louça de vários dias, a casa suja e a cama desfeita, Alec abatido e sem qualquer vestígio daquela fúria que lhe dava vida, a garota insistiu, gritou. E deu certo, ele aceitou terapia com muita, muita relutância.

De certo modo era bom voltar a aprender a se comunicar. Nos dias em que todo o caos de Sandbrook explodiu, Alec passou semanas sem falar com ninguém. A sua voz era estranha aos ouvidos, o impacto de realmente estar sozinho era nauseante. Agora poder falar com alguém aparentemente neutro parecia ser bom.  
Obviamente a terapeuta deu dicas para passar o tempo. Ele as seguiu, sempre reclamando, até porque deu certo voto de confiança à terapeuta, que logo havia notado o quão teimoso ele era. Mas poder voltar a se interessar pelas coisas que gostava há tanto tempo, os filmes que assistia com a mãe e as músicas que gostava de ouvir, havia algo que o consolava nisso. Toda noite se questionava em como entrar em contato com Ellie, se ela estava bem. Mas como conversar com alguém que, no fim, teve a sua vida mudada por duas palavras que ele disse uma vez? “Foi Joe”.

Voltar para Broadchurch era, na verdade, o sinal de que tentara. Travou todas as lutas e procurou todos os caminhos teimosamente. Mas tudo dava sempre naquela praia com aqueles cliffs jurássicos que o espantavam. Para os penhascos, não importavam as dores que ele sentia, ainda era aquela construção montanhosa enorme que existia há milhões de anos. No fim, para Alec, voltar significava parar de lutar, parar de escolher uma cegueira estúpida, e aceitar que aquela cidade, com Ellie, tinha significado recomeço. E Daisy merecia a esperança que ele teve ao lado de Ellie.

Agora, sentado naquela estação mais uma vez, ele via Trish sendo obrigada a prosseguir com a sua vida, apesar de estar devastada. Mais uma pessoa devastada no mundo por conta de ações terríveis dos outros. E tinha Ellie. Sempre ocultando o quanto o caso a afetava. Ele foi idiota, sempre era, não havia pensado que precisaria oferecer mais desta vez. Não podia ignorar os sinais de que Ellie estava cansada, abalada, porque tudo a fazia se lembrar de Joe. E ele, Hardy, sempre trabalhando mecanicamente para achar evidências, e esquecia que havia situações humanas em meio a todo esse caos. Situações que ele sempre temia porque nunca sabia como lidar com elas.

Tudo isso povoava a sua mente, e ninguém sabia. Havia certo orgulho nisso. E pesar também. Sentia uma falta terrível de dividir um dia com outra pessoa. A verdade é que ele dividia seus dias, suas noites, até não poder mais trabalhar, com Ellie. E quase como se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente, Ellie entrava na sala e sentava-se no sofá em frente a ele.

-Será que você também sente que tem hora que não vai aguentar mais? Que queria só encostar em qualquer canto e sei lá, parar de existir um pouco? – aqueles olhos enormes o olhavam com cansaço. Ele não sabia dizer se foi uma pergunta retórica, mas precisava começar a respondê-las.

-Hm, sempre, talvez?

Ellie riu fracamente e prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha. Ele iria tentar, desta vez.

-Ellie, você quer chá? – perguntou com uma rapidez aflitiva, levantando-se. Ele viu a surpresa nos olhos dela e se sentiu envergonhado. Por que algo tão simples parecia surpreendê-la? Isso era culpa dele. Por que tinha que sempre dificultar tudo? Ellie merecia muito mais. Não ficar feliz apenas porque havia usado o nome em vez de seu sobrenome.

-Claro, não é todo dia que você oferece. Mas eu te dou um soco se você me oferecer chá requentado no microondas. Aquilo foi nojento, você sabe, né? – E Hardy respondeu revirando os olhos. Foi com espanto que Hardy notou que ainda estava em pé, observando o riso dela, que conseguia iluminar a sala ao mesmo tempo em que entrava um tímido raio solar pela janela. Hardy corou, e foi preparar o chá.

Ao voltar, Ellie estava no celular. Conversava com Fred e a sua voz era de uma doçura que fez com que Alec esquecesse que, do lado de fora daquela estação de polícia, havia o horror. Sentou-se perto, ao lado dela e se permitiu ouvir, lembrando-se de quando Daisy trazia desenhos da escola todo dia. A lembrança o fez sorrir. E Miller notou. Hardy tentou esconder o sorriso e fez menção de passar a caneca amarela. Porém, ela abaixou a caneca, ainda nas mãos de Alec, apoiando-a no sofá. E deixou a sua mão repousando nas mãos dele. Durou um minuto, Ellie sorria para ele enquanto ouvia Fred. Ao terminar a ligação, Ellie olhou para ele, pegou a caneca e se deparou com o olhar mais doce que já vira em Alec. Desta vez, ele não desviou o olhar e procurou a mão de Ellie. Eles não falaram nada, mas desta vez, ambos sabiam que, por um instante, podiam de fato sentir a inocência de dias que nem sabiam mais que podiam existir.


	2. A Jornada - Parte 2 (Ellie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie pensa sobre os últimos anos, a amizade com Hardy e o caso atual.

A sala de estar se encontrava caótica. Não havia mais limites, era preciso não apenas trabalhar na estação de polícia, mas em casa também. É que Alec queria estar perto de Daisy, e Ellie o admirava por isso. Em meio a tantos papéis, Ellie conseguia ver que Alec se encontrava desanimado. Já aprendera a reconhecer quando ele está quase desistindo. Não era algo comum, na verdade, era tão sutil que ela poderia duvidar se notou mesmo pela maneira com que ele apertava os olhos cansados após tirar os óculos. Mas sim, estava cansado, quase derrotado.

Ela também estava, o caso tinha uma linha tão tênue para ela que sempre era fácil se esquecer dos limites. Os pesadelos se prolongavam, muitas vezes se via olhando pela janela e pensando em Laura, em Trish, como as duas estavam precisando de uma força descomunal para sair de casa naqueles dias, como cada passo, para elas, era significativo. E tinha Beth, deixando-a orgulhosa por converter o luto em ajuda. Pensar nelas, contemplando todos aqueles papéis espalhados no chão, e em tudo que ela e Alec passaram nos últimos anos, parecia se somar de forma desesperada. E então veio a vontade de chorar.  
Ela não queria demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza. Mesmo sabendo que não havia problema estar vulnerável naquela situação, Ellie aprendera a se defender com certo sarcasmo, a dizer que apenas precisavam fazer o seu trabalho, mas fingia que tudo aquilo não a fazia pensar em Joe. Todos os anos de terapia a levou aos fatos mais dolorosos: questionava-se muito, e se Alec não tivesse resolvido o caso? Ela estaria ainda morando com um assassino. Seus filhos estariam seguros? Beth nunca teria seguido em frente.

Não precisava necessariamente que o casamento fosse uma soma de violência doméstica, de agressões e pressão psicológica diária, para que ela soubesse que seu casamento, ao fim, foi abusivo. Joe havia mentido, abusado de uma criança e a matado. Encontrou uma maneira fria de ocultar tudo isso, esteve com ela durante toda a investigação, era para quem ela ligava desejando encontrar esperança. E mentiu no julgamento, escolheu assistir o sofrimento de todos, dela, de Beth, de Mark. Todas as marcas estavam lá, ainda ardendo, porque o que afetava as mulheres a sua volta a afetava também. Interferia na sua autoestima, em sua sexualidade, no seu medo de confiar em outros homens, e de estar sozinha.

Ellie não queria chorar, mas de alguma forma queria poder falar algo para Alec. Falar o que sentia mesmo, e não esconder. Ele se aproximou, um tanto espantado, e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá. Com cuidado, repousou a mão em seu ombro, e desta vez Ellie não se esquivou. Procurou se aproximar, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ficaram assim por alguns minutos.

–Você quer falar sobre isso?

–É só que...eu sinto tanto pela Trish. Estou com tanto medo de falharmos. E...tudo me faz lembrar de Joe. Não importa se o tempo passa, ainda dói – ela levantou a cabeça para encarar o Alec – e se você não tivesse resolvido o caso? Como seria?

–Não pense nisso. Não vale pensar em coisas que não aconteceram, Ellie.

–Às vezes, eu tenho pesadelos de que ele vai voltar. Eu me pergunto também...acho que estou sendo uma péssima mãe, não importa se eu tento...

–Você já falou sobre isso com alguém?

–Estou falando para você.

Ela não esperava que ele dissesse muitas coisas para consolá-la. A sua presença parecia suficiente. Ele suspirou, segurou sua mão e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

–Ellie, você está indo bem, está fazendo tudo o que pode. Você é uma ótima mãe. É...a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci, não há problema algum chorar ou se sentir mal, isso não quer dizer que você não seja forte – o fato de Alec dizer aquilo com a sua fúria costumeira e olhando para ela com tanta sinceridade, quando ela sabia que era difícil para ele se mostrar solícito ou mesmo interagir com alguém, foi o que a comoveu. Ele estava tentando. Ellie suspirou e deu um meio sorriso. Alec respirou fundo, tentou falar. E ela esperou.

–Eu nunca te contei, mas...eu tive muito medo de morrer antes da cirurgia. Por um lado eu queria tanto acertar e resolver o caso, mas eu não tinha mais forças. Eu até queria morrer, de alguma forma. E outra parte minha sentia que tudo tinha sido em vão, no fim. Toda a minha penitência. E não queria que fosse assim. Mas...o que me fez tentar, o que veio à minha mente no último instante antes da cirurgia foi você. Dizendo que iria resolver o caso. Até mesmo se algo acontecesse...eu sabia que você continuaria. Eu...não queria ter colocado essa responsabilidade nas suas mãos. Mas...você era esperança para mim. E o fato de que, apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo você ainda queria fazer a coisa certa...me ajudou.

Ellie piscou espantada por ouvi-lo comentar sobre algo tão íntimo e por ver seus olhos falarem tanto e sem medo. Não sabia o que dizer. Ambos estavam cansados e, naquela sala cheia de papéis e de desolação, algo fez sentido. Era como se cada instante de todo o comportamento de Alec, em se esquivar de qualquer interação social e emotiva, se juntasse como peças e, agora, ela podia ver. Apesar de todo o seu mau-humor, com o qual ela já havia se acostumado e mesmo aprendido a gostar, quem Alec Hardy realmente era estava lá, diante dela, em toda a sua vulnerabilidade, de alguém que estivera sozinho diante da morte e ainda tentava encontrar justiça pelos outros. E nesta descoberta, ela entendeu que, apesar de toda a tempestade dos últimos anos, ela ainda estava perseguindo algum caminho. Que tudo bem ter medo.

Por isso ela não sabia o que dizer. E então apenas segurou a mão dele, olhou em seus olhos, e finalmente o abraçou. Murmurando, Ellie disse:

–Eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado.


	3. Orgulho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy reflete sobre toda a jornada de Ellie.

As suspeitas sobre Ed Burnett se intensificavam e tudo piorou quando DC Hartford afirmou que era filha dele. Tudo poderia ser perdido agora caso soubessem que ela esteve na investigação. Ele não podia perder novamente. Seria mais um caso para carregar nas costas como penitência e, talvez, desta vez não aguentaria. Sim, ele tendia a se culpar por tudo mesmo quando não era sua a culpa.

Hardy precisou respirar fundo várias vezes enquanto esperava a DC com Miller. Do ponto em que se encontravam, conseguia ver as ondas seguindo a sua rotina de morrer na praia, recuar, e morrer de novo. Os cliffs ainda aguardavam, incólumes, na areia, como espectador silencioso das resoluções que ele e Miller precisavam tomar.

Ele não precisou dizer nada. Miller disse tudo o que era necessário. Naquela situação, de fato, o espaço de voz era o de Miller. Ver o fracasso de Hartford era delicado porque ambas eram parte do pequeno grupo de mulheres que trabalhavam na estação de polícia. Todo o despreparo de Hartford era um contraste absurdo com a maior definição de eficiência que Hardy encontrava em Miller. Não informar o parentesco, lidar com um suspeito e talvez deixar vazar informações que comprometeriam também a segurança da vítima...

Ouvir toda a fala de Miller fez Hardy pensar que ele não a conhecia, de fato. Havia tanto dela que ele gostaria de saber. Havia mais dela do que esses últimos anos turbulentos, ela nunca era apenas o que Joe fez. Todo um histórico na carreira que ela escolheu e o porquê, todo o denso sexismo que permeava aquele trabalho. Ser o chefe enquanto o cargo deveria ser dela o angustiava também. Para tudo o que acontecera, Ellie havia respondido com um trabalho extremamente limpo. Era uma detetive de perspicácia singular, na qual ele confiara Sandbrook porque não conseguia mais manter a racionalidade necessária. Apesar de ser a única pessoa em quem confiaria para seguir com o caso, era também a sua esperança.

Ouvi-la falar foi também um sinal de alerta. Ellie estava sob pressão tanto quanto ele. Talvez mais do que ele, enquanto mulher. O caso lhe afetava e Hardy às vezes ignorava esse fato, ou não sabia como lidar, como ajudá-la. Toda a experiência com Tess e o final terrível de traição o fez desacreditar totalmente em qualquer outra pessoa que fosse trabalhar com ele. Mas Ellie era quem merecia confiança total. Ela protegia o caso tanto quanto ele, e no silêncio do trabalho, eram suas ações que confirmavam que seguiam princípios iguais.

Mas, sobretudo naquele instante, Hardy sentiu-se inundado por orgulho. Nos últimos anos, Ellie havia sido aquela primeira pessoa que foi gentil com ele em anos, ao chegar em Broadchurch, de um olhar ingênuo que ele havia esquecido que tivera ao começar, um olhar destruído pelos primeiros crimes com os quais se deparou. O momento do julgamento e os dias naquela casa azul revolvendo as evidências de Sandbrook revelou uma Ellie de força incontrolável. Uma força que ele também havia esquecido ter. Já estava destruído, derrotado pelo caso, quase se afogando. Ela revolvia o passado e trazia à superfície também o quanto ele perdera de sua vida. A raiva de Ellie podia ser combustível pelos dois.

E, agora, apesar de ainda estar lutando, ela era a soma de todas as suas personalidades. Não se tratava de evolução, pois ela era admirável desde o início. A sua força se somava a outra, e Ellie Miller era aquela multiplicidade. Que, apesar de toda a dolorosa tempestade, ainda mantinha seus princípios intactos. Equilibrava todos os sentimentos complexos nesta nova configuração. E era a figura completa que Hardy contemplava agora, recortada no céu azul da cidade, que era dela por direito.


	4. Almoço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cena envolvendo comida e o hábito alimentar de Ellie e Hardy.

Nos últimos tempos, Hardy estava mais próximo dela, numa área que Ellie não sabia bem demarcar qual era. Mas ela gostava de senti-lo próximo quando esfriava na rua e anoitecia, e o trabalho não parava. Ele era uma resposta segura, sempre. Inabalável.

Havia dias em que ele a surpreendia. Depois de tantas refeições mal feitas, recusas para comer e dar uma pausa no trabalho, Alec se aproximou da mesa de Ellie, com um suspiro pesado. A estação se encontrava vazia, com as tarefas divididas e um e outro no horário de almoço. Ellie ainda lia alguns documentos e se encontrava perdida entre as pastas, esfomeada, esquecendo-se que sua pausa já tinha passado.

–Trouxe comida – disse Alec em um murmúrio quase inaudível

Ellie olhou confusa para o que parecia um banquete. Na dúvida, ele havia trazido várias opções. Isso a fez se lembrar da vez em que convidou Alec para jantar em sua casa e ele apareceu com flores, vinho e chocolate.

-Mas eu não estou acreditando, isso não é nada típico vindo de você, Hardy. Bom, típico é trazer um monte de coisa. Já comeu? – Ellie respondeu com um sorriso, abrindo espaço na mesa e distribuindo o pote de salada, batatas e as tirinhas de frango quentes entre os dois.

-Hm, não, pensei em comer com você – Ellie notou que ele estava sem jeito, e se segurou para não comentar nada. Estava acontecendo com frequência, Ellie achava suas atitudes mais brandas e até fofas, da maneira esquisita do Hardy em ser fofo. Mesmo sendo simples, aquela era uma delas. Eles comeram em silêncio, às vezes Ellie insistindo para que comesse suas batatas.

-Não é possível que você só coma salada. Ninguém vive só de salada e ar.

Com relutância, Alec pegou uma batata do prato de Ellie.

-Hey, eu estava falando pra você pegar as batatas deste pote aqui, não do meu prato! Meu prato não é seu! – e então Alec pegou mais uma batata dela. Ellie pareceu chocada  e começou a rir, e ficou mais espantada ainda quando notou que Alec se esforçava para não rir – Você por acaso está brincando comigo? Duas coisas raras hoje, você só pode ter batido a cabeça quando estava vindo pra cá. Vai, pega as batatas.


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cena envolvendo comida e o hábito alimentar de Ellie e Hardy.

Finalmente, naquele dia, Miller conseguiu escapar do olhar inquisidor de Hardy.

-Onde você estava?

-Fui comprar um milkshake.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Miller! Isso aqui não é uma festa.

-O quê?! Às vezes eu acho que você foi programado e é algum tipo de máquina ou mesmo planta, se alimentando de luz. Já notou isso? Quando você começa a trabalhar de manhã, é o mesmo ritmo até à noite, nem respira! E nem dorme. O que é você?

-Já acabou?

-Sempre tem mais – Ellie respondeu sorrindo e tomou um gole do milkshake – Humm! Quer?

-Eu não! É nojento isso, Miller, não é possível, você tem um paladar de uma criança de cinco anos.

-Eu tenho um paladar normal! E isso aqui tá ótimo. Não quer mesmo?

Hardy revirou os olhos. Cinco minutos depois, os dois se sentaram, e ele pegou o milkshake que Ellie pediu para segurar e provou.

-Ah, eu vi isso! Você provou! Olha só, e tá vivo, doeu? Caiu morto?

-Isso aqui tem toneladas de açúcar, Miller! Como você consegue?

-Que eu saiba, milkshake é doce e tem açúcar.

-É muito...rosa. Por que rosa, Miller? É uma coisa rosa e doce, quanto corante vai nisso aí? É rosa demais – sotaque escocês mais o tom raivoso de Hardy fez Ellie rir alto, algumas pessoas notando os dois. Hardy estava impaciente.

-Será que se eu te der mais açúcar você fica hiperativo, mais raivoso e, consequentemente, o seu sotaque acentua mais? É um experimento. Toma mais um pouco.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Miller! Para com isso.

Ellie pegou o milkshake das mãos de Hardy.

-Você não merece meu milkshake.

Hardy abriu a boca e não falou nada, mas parecia ultrajado. Isso fez Ellie rir mais.

-Por que você está rindo?

-Porque você é engraçado.

-Hm, eu não sou. Sou? – Hardy parecia estar em um embate interno imaginando em qual momento ele havia sido engraçado pela última vez – Eu não falei nada! Bom, você está rindo de mim.

-Awn, não estou rindo de você. Isso vem naturalmente, é você sendo você, e me faz rir. Porque não há ninguém igual a você, Alec Hardy. Ah, eu sei bem disso.

Ellie continuava a rir, Hardy estava confuso. Olhou para ela e, junto com aquele milkshake absurdamente doce ainda gritando no paladar, havia uma sensação boa que misturava o som do riso de Ellie com algo indefinível e vivo, que aquecia as bochechas de Alec e residia no rosa doce do copinho entre eles.


	6. Troca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie e Hardy discutem seus métodos educacionais e Ellie comenta sobre um incidente envolvendo um computador, um celular e um martelo. Situado em 03x06.

Ellie estava enfurecida. Além de precisar se esforçar imensamente por um caso que envolvia a segurança de outras mulheres, ela tinha que lidar com o medo de falhar como mãe. E ver Tom ser igual ao Joe. Esse era o seu grande pesadelo. Foi com imensa raiva que ela voltou para a estação de polícia, interrogou mais um suspeito junto a Hardy, e sentiu toda essa raiva se acumular mais e mais. Ela precisava de tempo.

A detetive sentou-se, cansada, nas escadas em frente à estação e assistiu o sol deixar a cidade, aos poucos. A luz se acomodava entre os barcos e tremeluzia nas águas, e parecia um cenário irreal quando pensava que seus dias eram apenas em torno do horror deste caso. Sentia falta de aproveitar a solidão com algum pensamento leve, mas não se lembrava da última vez que o tivera, nem como era possível tê-lo de volta.

Logo ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Era Hardy, andando com o mesmo cansaço dos demais dias. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, e Ellie se sentiu um pouco mais tranquila. Deu um suspiro e perguntou:

-Como você me encontrou aqui?

Hardy deu um suspiro pesado.

-Apenas deduzi. Que queria um tempo.

-Ah sim.

Os dois olharam para o cenário diante deles que começava a misturar o alaranjado ao azul fresco da noite.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Hardy, olhando de soslaio.

-Se destruir um notebook e um celular com um martelo pode definir o meu estado de espírito como “bem”...acho que não.

Hardy olhou para ela, confuso.

-Ah sim. Tom pegou o celular dele de volta, e baixou mais pornô no notebook. Então eu quebrei os dois após o jantar – Ellie olhou para ver a reação de Alec, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hardy parecia duvidar de que havia acontecido.

-Você...quebrou...com um martelo? E pensar que eu pedi conselhos pra você. Devo perseguir quem divulgou as fotos da Daisy, com um martelo?

-É bem eficiente...e catártico.

Os dois se encararam e foi impossível não rir. Era uma risada de alívio, talvez porque já haviam se esquecido como ainda era possível. Ellie se sentia feliz também ao notar que aquela era a primeira vez, de fato, em que via Hardy rir. A única vez foi naquele jantar em sua casa com Joe, mas não dera muita atenção. Agora podia ver que seus olhos riam junto, e ele parecia tão diferente de todo aquele mal-humorado detetive com quem lidava todo dia.

-Esse com certeza é um dia raro. Destruindo coisas com martelo e vendo você rir.

Alec buscou esconder o riso e levantou a sobrancelha, desafiando-a.

-Mas você está bem?

-Bom...talvez agora Tom pense melhor sobre o que ele está fazendo. Mas eu sinto tanta raiva. Fico mal por sentir raiva do meu próprio filho. Da atitude dele. E tem meu pai. Ele é impossível, torna tudo pior. Quando eu volto para casa, não é como se estivesse voltando para um lugar onde fico bem – Ellie olhou para o chão e suspirou. Já fazia tempo em que não se sentia parte da própria casa. O sentido de lar se tornara nebuloso demais – Mas antes que eu me esqueça: Tom conseguia o pornô com Michael, filho do Clive Lucas, o taxista.

Hardy pareceu pensativo.

-Isso é algo a se pensar a respeito. O álibi dele continua tendo furos, ele tem histórico de traição, muito ausente...

Ellie assentiu.

-E você, jantou com Daisy? Tudo certo com ela?

-Bem, ela está cogitando voltar para Tess. Tentei convencê-la a ficar, que seria bom parar de só ir atrás de mim ou Tess. Para pensar sobre o futuro. Tive que conversar com ela...me preocupa que tudo isso a afete demais, que não saiba o que fazer – Alec tinha um olhar perdido, melancólico, o mesmo que apertou o coração de Ellie quando ele disse que havia cumprido sua penitência.

-Hm, você sabe que ela tem um pouco de você, não é? Indo de cidade em cidade?

– Ellie deu um meio sorriso e Hardy piscou.

-Bom, eu estou aqui agora, não estou?

-Sim, Broadchurch, o lugar que você detesta, mas onde você achou sua segunda chance – disse Ellie repetindo as palavras de Hardy e rindo.

-Pare, Miller!

-Mas eu falo sério. Ela tem muito de você. Sua força também. Teimosia eu espero que ela não tenha tanto – Ellie riu com carinho, ao notar que a resposta de Hardy era um dos raros momentos em que ele a olhava com tímida doçura – É, Alec Hardy Full Dad. E eu usando martelos como método educativo. Acho que hoje trocamos nossos papéis. Se eu parecer mal-humorada demais, esquentar chá em microondas ou usar sotaque escocês, me avise. É para me preocupar.

Ellie se levantou rindo para Hardy, e voltaram para a estação de polícia. O silêncio de Alec sempre lhe dizia que as coisas iam bem entre eles. Apesar de o mundo estar caindo, Ellie sabia que, com Alec, ela tinha uma força descomunal e a capacidade de segurar a cidade nas mãos.


	7. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após mais uma tragédia, Ellie e Hardy estão na mesma praia mais uma vez, perguntando a si mesmos por que coisas ruins ainda insistem em acontecer. Situado após S3E6

O mar negro parecia silencioso naquela noite. A praia estava azulada pela neblina e os cliffs se erguiam como uma parede escura incapaz de proteger a cidade da tragédia. O tempo parecia retroceder: era, novamente, o dia em que aquele pequeno garoto foi deixado nas areias. Nesta volta, era como se o início estivesse pulsando ainda. As ondas seguiam seu ritmo, mas se aquietaram logo que receberam Mark em seu último instante de vida. O mar queria livrar a cidade de todas as dores. Contudo, não havia tempestade que pudesse levar os homens para novas direções. O que as ondas podiam fazer era proteger o corpo da imensidão do mar e devolvê-lo para os seus, repousando na areia.

 

*****

– DI Hardy? Aqui é a guarda costeira.

Eram quase cinco da manhã e Hardy dormira um sono turbulento, como sempre. A ligação o acordava do pouco que havia repousado.

– Sim, é ele mesmo. O que houve?

– Um corpo foi encontrado na praia. O senhor poderia vir aqui um instante?

O estômago de Hardy afundou. A sensação de déjà vu era nauseante. “Não, Deus, não faça isso comigo mais uma vez”, ele pensou, sentado na cama. Ouviu as informações de localização ainda atordoado. Hardy se levantou em um sobressalto, vestiu-se e saiu para a manhã que começava a traçar os primeiros sinais de luz.

Andar pela areia no mesmo caminho que ele fizera, em seus primeiros dias em Broadchurch, anunciava que a vida conseguia encenar mais e mais desventuras. Foi quando reconheceu Mark Latimer na areia que o choque o bloqueou. Nas mesmas areias onde encontrara Danny, agora residia o pai do garoto.

Pigarreou, tentou pensar no que dizer e perguntar, mas só permaneceu em silêncio.

– O senhor por acaso o reconhece?

– Hm, sim, Mark Latimer. Eu...eu o conheço.

Logo notou que não havia sinais de luta ou agressão. Que poderia ser um suicídio. Com pesar, ligou para a equipe forense e buscou um local para se sentar. Precisava avisar Ellie, mas fazê-lo por telefone soava cruel. Era melhor que ela soubesse antes de todos.

O telefone tocou três vezes até que Ellie atendeu com a voz sonolenta.

– Hm, Ellie? Desculpe te acordar.

– Hardy? – Ellie se levantou confusa – Alguma coisa aconteceu? Tem a ver com o caso?

– Não. Eu só preciso que você venha até a praia...é sério. Não dá para explicar pelo telefone. Venha de carro, será mais rápido.

– Você está me assustando assim. Alguém...foi atacado?

– Não...não. Apenas venha, por favor.

Ellie assentiu e desligou o telefone. A sua mão estava gelada. Para Hardy chamá-la de Ellie e ser tão cauteloso...a sensação de déjà vu em relação a praia se somou ao seu nervosismo.

Nunca dirigir aquele pequeno trecho pareceu demorar tanto. Mas finalmente Ellie logo avistou a figura alta de Hardy e havia algo em sua face que expunha uma exaustão e uma tristeza imensas. Ellie sentiu um calafrio.

– Que bom que você veio.

– Claro. O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Ellie olhava tentando encontrar alguma resposta nos olhos de Hardy.

– Ellie. Isso será difícil – ele respirou fundo, com as mãos na cintura, olhava perdido para ela. Tomando fôlego, colocando as mãos no bolso, ele disse:

– Um corpo foi encontrado na praia. A guarda costeira me ligou avisando e...é o Mark. Ele parece ter se suicidado. Ele se afogou.

Hardy deu uma pausa e olhou para Ellie buscando entender a sua reação. A detetive olhou assustada, o mesmo olhar que ele vira ao dar a notícia sobre Joe. O silêncio dela o assustou.

– Não...não pode ser. Alec, a Beth, a Chloe não vão aguentar, eu...não acredito...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Hardy não sabia bem o que dizer, como consolar Ellie, que olhava, chorando, para o mar.

– Não pode ser...foi no mesmo lugar que o Danny?

– Sim. Você sabia se ele estava bem?

– Beth tem comentado comigo...ele não estava bem, não conseguia seguir em frente – a voz de Ellie foi enfraquecendo e o coração de Hardy deu um sobressalto. Ela completou:

– Eu quero vê-lo.

– Ellie, você não precisa...eu só achei melhor te avisar, eu...

– Eu quero. E...precisarei contar para  Beth. Ela merece ouvir de mim.

Hardy olhou incerto para ela.

– Tem certeza?

Ellie assentiu.

– Apenas...me dê um instante, eu...

Hardy deu um suspiro pesado. Ellie sentia o mesmo déjà vu que ele, e aquela praia parecia unir estranhamente quatro caminhos de pessoas que se encontravam entrelaçadas pela mesma tragédia inicial. E agora Hardy olhava para Ellie, que parecia não respirar, tentando encontrar alguma força que a fizesse se mover pela areia.

– Ellie, você não está sozinha, ok? – Hardy se aproximou e procurou a mão dela – E se não quiser ir, não tem problema.

Ela respirou fundo, segurando a mão de Hardy e olhando para ele, perguntou:

– Por que coisas ruins continuam acontecendo? Não importa...o quanto a gente tenta seguir... – as lágrimas aqueciam a sua bochecha e continuaram o caminho que a voz já não conseguia alcançar.

Aquela pergunta era o que o assombrava em todos os seus últimos anos. E nunca haveria resposta que explicasse o que havia acontecido até então. Parecia ser a pergunta que ecoava em qualquer parte do mundo.

– Eu...não sei – a resposta foi tão baixa que Ellie poderia jurar que foi engolida pelas ondas.

O silêncio, então, se instalou. O tempo parecia se expandir com doloroso pesar entre os dois, e foi pelo desespero que Ellie cedeu. Deu um passo na direção de Hardy e ele entendeu, abrindo os braços e movendo-se em uníssono, segurando-a perto dele. O abraço não explicava bem se seu propósito era consolar Ellie, pois era um gesto que servia para consolar ambos. Naquela praia, onde ela havia recusado cumprimentar Hardy porque havia roubado seu posto no trabalho, era o ponto em que cediam. Os muros começavam a ruir.

Sempre que Ellie via a si mesma, não conseguia deixar de ver Hardy ao seu lado. Com o tempo, compreendeu cada vez mais o quanto suas dores e seus princípios se encaixavam perfeitamente. Aquele abraço era de luto, e ainda continha o esforço de sobreviver mais uma vez, de tentar segurar as dores dos outros junto com as deles. O que empurrava os dois e os fazia ser apenas um era o cansaço de fingirem que todas as tragédias não os afetavam mais. Elas eram sempre feridas abertas. Porém, era um gesto que continha também a esperança desesperada de que, assim como as ondas trazem a tristeza às areias, elas recuam com o esforço de se renovar ao voltar para o mar.


End file.
